Lakeside: The 80th Annual Hunger Games (Partial SYOT)
by NyanToDaMax145
Summary: Collab with AmericanPi. In a Panem where the Second Rebellion never happened, Victors of the Hunger Games are treated with respect and mercy. President Ivy Rose, a prodigious twelve-year-old girl who has recently ascended to her position of power, knows that the 80th Games must deliver for her title to be secure. Partial SYOT closed.
1. Prologue 1

**Ivy Rose**

Age 12

President of Panem

* * *

Being the president is hard. You have political opponents constantly spreading dirt about you and trying to topple you from power. You need to juggle the situations in each District and suppress riots. It's worse if you're a woman; you have a tougher time getting people to respect you. And it's the absolute worst situation you can be in if you're staggeringly adorable.

Unfortunately, I am all that and more. I am the president of Panem. Now let me guess. "You're a little girl! How the heck are _you_ president?!" First of all, if you have a problem with that, how does vacation in a tank of hungry sharks sound?

Second, how does any other person get into power? That's right. Lying, cheating, and manipulating, which is what I did to land my position, who cares about my age. My dear father, Mortimer Rose, was the most incompetent president _ever._ My lovely mother, Argenta Rose, was his top advisor, and therefore, actually held the power in Panem.

I was a child prodigy; learning to read at an age of one-and-a-half, I knew words most adults didn't at age two. My mother oppressed me the _minute_ it became apparent that I, in a modest sense, was a genius.

I knew I deserved that power. My father was the most useless, most idiotic, and dumbest person alive. And I _knew_ I could do better than my mother. So what did I do? I may or may not have _accidentally_ dumped thallium into my mother's tea.

My poor, incompetent maid. Perhaps she didn't deserve to die by firing squad, but she still did. After all, I did pin the blame on her. Child's play for a smart little girl like me.

After that, I became my father's top advisor. I constantly insulted his intelligence and made powerful ties with the Districts. In the end, my father, realizing at last how hopeless he was, named me President and resigned himself to my caretaker.

Finally. All the power in Panem. It feels so good.

Anyways, I'm sitting here in my lovely office with my high-backed chair. The wallpaper is all pink with hearts, plastered with posters of the best anime in the entire Universe: My Lovely Unicorn Kitty. It's a story about a group of magical girls who save the world from evil, together with their partners the Unicorn Cats! And also… I could just go on forever about this, but if you don't agree with me, I have a cage full of lions who are _very_ hungry.

I'm sitting in my chair, playing with Cutie, my very fluffy little cat. I'm making those involuntary noises you always make when you're near a cute animal. You know, the noises you make which make you stop and wonder what the heck you're doing.

"Miss President…?" I jump in surprise and slam a button on the desk. My robot Unicorn Cats which I had the scientists make leap out of the walls to point their wicked sharp horns at the perpetrator. Five of them spit fire. Eight of them have lasers. And all of them have wicked-sharp claws. I gave every robot Unicorn Cat a name. Minty hisses at the man in my room, who cowers under its gaze. Candy Cane stalks forward and scans the man for facial recognition.

 _"CONFIRMED. IDENTITY: ZANE PYTHON, HEAD GAMEMAKER"_ Candy Cane mewls in a robotic voice. The robots dip their heads and crawl back into the walls. Zane sighs in relief and looks at me nervously.

"D-Did I startle you, M-Miss President…?" Zane stammers. I glare at him, petting Cutie in a threatening manner.

"Just saying, Mr. Head Gamemaker, if you mention to _anyone_ what happened in here, there's a lovely tank full of sharks waiting for you," I say, in the tone which sounds both sweet and menacing at the same time. Zane gulps.

"Y-yes, Miss President. I just wanted… to finalize the arena for this year's Hunger Games with you…" Zane stammers. I glare at him unblinkingly, the smallest of smiles creeping across my mouth. I think back to My Lovely Unicorn Kitty.

"About the mutts, Mr. Zane…" I begin. Zane gulps. I only call people by their names if it's serious.

"A-are they not t-to your liking, Miss President?! I-I can fix them, I-I promise!" he cries. I shake my head, my smile widening.

"Oh no, Mr. Zane, your mutt designs are fine. But… we want to make this year unique. How about a few… helpful mutts for once? Although 'mutts' might not be the best term…" I say, almost to myself. "How about… yes. Two cat mutts. As big as German Shepherds. Their names will be Sun and Moon. They will be helpful to whomever can track them down and tame them…" I think for a moment. Then I smile. It's the first real smile in days.

"Yes… I think that will be wonderful." I grab my drawing book and start sketching in a frenzied manner. I've never been more excited about a concept before. It's like I'm creating my own original character for My Lovely Unicorn Kitty! ORIGINAL CHARACTER, DONUT STEEEEELLL! I finish the designs in a matter of seconds and shove them to Mr. Zane.

"Here. The designs. Make it happen. And also, make two extras just for me," I say sweetly. Zane takes the papers with trembling hands. He bows, making his way out of my office in a hurry.

I smile and scratch Cutie behind the ears. Being President is _so_ much fun.

* * *

 **Zane Python**

Age 23

Head Gamemaker

* * *

I close the door to the President's office and walk down the hall, trying to look unconcerned. But before I even realize it, I'm running full speed down the corridors towards my office.

I slam the door to my office shut and promptly collapse onto the floor, sweating bullets. As young as the President was, she was quite menacing. She could kill you if you looked at her wrong.

I take a few deep breaths, stand up shakily, and place the papers on my desk. At times like these, I wonder whether or not being Head Gamemaker is worth it, after all. I groan as I realize that I'm going to have to make yet another change to the arena.

I grab my phone and open the messenger. The Gamemaking team shares a group chat on a secure network. Not even the President knows what we talk about here. I think. Not that she's interested… I hope.

Upon entering, I am immediately greeted by Z.

"AYYYYY Z 2.0! What's up? President didn't bite your head off, I assume?"

Z is the mutt expert of our team, and they're my best friend. They're a little eccentric and energetic, and strangely, Z is a hacker in their spare time. No one knows their real name, so everyone just calls them Z.

"Hi Z," I reply. "And don't call me Z 2.0, please. I still haven't forgiven you for somehow hacking into my alarm clock on my birthday." I can picture Z rolling their eyes clearly in my head.

"Well, you _were_ turning twenty-two, how could I not play that song?!" Z types. Chrys cuts in.

"You two are the strangest pair of friends I have ever met." she laughs. Chrys's real name is Chrysanthemum Cherry, but she hates the name, so we all just call her Chrys. She is the flora and fauna expert. No surprise, considering her name. Also, she bakes the _best_ cookies.

"Sfud6wey89j4oh" Z replies. I sigh in exasperation. Z was always either spamming song lyrics or just typing random letters and numbers.

"Z, cease your eccentricities, or I shall have to remove you from the chat again." Blizzard orders. Blizzard's real name is Bridgette Lightwood, and she's always serious and cold. We call her Blizzard because she is the climate expert, and last year she had a really huge blizzard in the arena. In addition, Blizzard is the moderator of the chatroom, while I am the admin.

The chatroom beeps as SOLARIS enters the chat.

"Hello, Solaris." I greet him. Solaris is silent.

"Do you think he croaked at last?" Z asks hopefully.

"Of course not. He's probably just slow." Blizzard retaliates. The second Blizzard says this, a message from Solaris pops up.

"Howdoyoudoaspace"

I face-palm, and I can clearly picture all the others doing the same. Solaris Hyacinth is the oldest in our group, about 68 years old, and he's technologically incompetent. He is the arena expert, and he is _very_ grumpy.

"There's a button at the bottom of the screen which is blank, Solaris. That's the one. We've told you this like seventeen times in the past _week_ ," Z complains. I can't help but to agree. I'm about to type something else when-

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! IT'S A CRISIS!" my assistant and little sister, Jacquelynn, pops into the chatroom, typing in a frenzy. I nearly drop my phone in shock.

"What os it?! Wjat's weong?" I type in a frenzied manner, cringing at the typos. Jacquelynn take a while to respond, and then…

"MY HAIRBRUSH IS MISSING!" I groan and bang my head on my desk. Jacquelynn, or Jacque as I preferred to call her, tended to be dramatic about the stupidest of things.

"THE MOST TERRIBLE OF CRISES! FEAR NOT, FAIR MAIDEN JACQUE, FOR I, Z! THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE! SHALL FIND IT FOR YOU!" Z types.

"Please don't encourage this, Z…" Chrys sighs.

"Oh thank you, Z! You're a true… gentle...person…. Ugh." Jacque sighs. It had always been tough for her to refer to Z as a they. I decide to get straight to the point, or we'd never be able to get the President's request done.

"Okay everyone, so… I met the president today, and… she wanted to make one more change in the arena." I explain. Almost instantly, the chatroom is filled with complaints about the President.

"Anothrr one but we are done with ebething," Solaris attempts to type.

"Goodness, yet another one? I'm worked to my limit already…" Chrys sighs.

"This president of ours is making an most ridiculous request!" Blizzard fumes.

"And if Zuzu gets more work he'll push some of it onto me!" Jacque whines.

"8u4eirgfuhioehbjn9U8FDIFHJDOIFB7" Z spams. I sigh and wait for the comments to stop scrolling before I continue.

"Really, it's just more work for Z," I type.

"UNFAIR!1!1!11!" Z cries. I ignore them and work out a date which we can meet, send the designs the president drew to Z, and turn off the messenger. I collapse back into my chair with a sigh.

"Is this job really worth it?" I wonder out loud.

* * *

I usually walk home alone. But most of the time, I wish I'd taken some bodyguard with me. I tend to avoid the main streets and wear discreet clothing, and yet…

"KYAAAAAA! Oh my god! It's Zane Python!"

I cringe and take off running. Too late, because the paparazzi are already here.

"Smile for the camera, Zane!"

"Zane! Zane! Look this way!"

I cover my eyes as the camera flashes almost blind me. I silently curse my looks. Both Jacque and I were born with stunning looks, but Jacque relished in the popularity she gained. On the other hand, for a shy person like me, a face like this was pure torture. I break through the crowd and run. After a while, I realized that I was no longer being followed. I sigh with relief and look around at where I am.

"GET OFF MY LAWN!"

Oh no. I've wandered onto Solaris's property. I turn around, and Solaris is standing in the doorway of his house, angrily waving his cane at me. He stops when he sees who I am.

"Oh. Zane Python," Solaris growls. I sigh. Solaris is always mad that those in power are younger than him. I raise my hand in greeting.

"Sorry, Solaris. I was just leaving-"

"Trying to avoid your fan club, eh?" Solaris scoffs. I nod, surprised. I thought Solaris didn't keep track of our struggles. He's glaring at me with fire in his eyes. I remember that I'm still on his lawn and hastily step off his property.

"Have you considered taking the back of a Residential area?" Solaris says. "You'd avoid fans by being in their midst."

I blink. That was actually a good idea.

"Thank you, Solaris. I'll try that," I say. I wave at Solaris as I turn my back on him. I smile to myself. Solaris might be a grumpy old man, but perhaps he was just misunderstood.

"GET OFF MAH LAWN, YOU DEGENERATES!" I hear his scream behind me. I sigh. Then again, perhaps not.

* * *

"Finally home…" I sigh as I set my bag down on the floor. Two seconds later I'm tackled from behind.

"Zane Zane! What up!"

"Z?! What the heck are you doing here?! How did you get past my alarm- oh, of course. Hacking." I groan in exasperation. Z is standing proudly in front of me, a computer bag slung over their shoulder.

"Zuzu, I've just finished up most of the mutts that the President requested. But I can't stay at my house right now because it's been infested with cockroaches," Z explains. I cringe. No one except Jaque is supposed to call me Zuzu.

"So? What does this have to do with- _you want to stay here of all places?!_ " I screech, putting two and two together. Z snaps their fingers.

"Bingo!" Z laughs. I am about to argue, but I suddenly feel so tired that I don't feel like it.

"Guest room is down the hall to the right," I sigh in defeat. Z smiles brightly and rushes away. I collapse onto the couch.

"I hate this job." I say half-heartedly. But deep down, I know that I'm lying to myself. The art of preparing the Hunger Games each year is far too exciting to let go. I just have to hold on for a while.

* * *

 _The Second Rebellion never happened. The victors are different. And Panem is as peaceful as it can be. Many things are different, but many other things are the same._

 _The Hunger Games. Every year, twenty-four tributes are Reaped from their homes in the Districts, and pitched into a fight to the death in an arena designed by the Gamemakers, which are unique and different themselves._

 _In this world, the stories of the twenty-four tributes intertwine infinitely, and it is impossible to tell what will happen next._

 _And on top of it all, this new Panem has a new President. A very… strange, new President._

* * *

 **AND THAT IS THE END OF THE FIRST PROLOGUE! I really hope you enjoyed the introduction to all the Gamemakers! This chapter did not take long to write, but we had to post it when I got back from camp, so that's why it's late.**

 **Chapter Question (OPTIONAL): What do you think of all the Gamemakers? Who is your favorite?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading and me, NyanToDaMax145, will seeya guys next time! BOOOOOIII!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Myana Herondale**

Age 22

District 7 Mentor

* * *

I guess you could say that I got lucky. Sure, I was as prepared for the Games as an Outer District tribute can be, but in the end I won by pure dumb luck. I wasn't even in the Career pack, because I thought that they'd turn on a weakling like me in an instant.

I had managed to avoid and evade all the other tributes by pure chance. A girl Career had almost discovered my hiding place up in a tree, but she hopped to another one at the last second. And how did I win?

It was down to only two Tributes on either side of the arena. We were supposed to duel it out in the middle of the arena. The whole way there, I was saying my last prayers, because I knew I was going to die. But guess what?

The Tribute I was supposed to fight fell and broke his neck.

So therefore, I won my Games without a single kill.

I've always been a lucky person. I would randomly find stuff that was essential to me, or I'd find precious jewelry just by digging around. At some points, I even thought that all of my luck was just rigged by my parents to make me feel happier about my heart condition.

But no, it wasn't. After all, how could my parents be rigging it all when they're dead?

"Myana, could you come help me with dinner, dear?"

My thoughts are scattered by my auntie, who is currently my caretaker. I sigh and put down the book I was reading.

"Coming, auntie Tessa!" I call downstairs. As I walk down the stairs, I think about my auntie Tessa's Games. Auntie Tessa is a famous Victor of District 7. And she's called the Shapeshifter for a reason.

She's a master of fooling her enemies, so matter who they are. She won by allying with a bunch of people and killing them from within. They never stood a chance. When I think about the way she won, I sometimes wish that I had the guts to do the same thing.

"What do I have to do, auntie Tessa?" I ask when I got downstairs. Auntie Tessa turns around and wipes her hands on her apron. Even at her old age, Auntie Tessa is beautiful.

She has long red hair and a youthful face, which is probably in part to her healthy eating regimen and exercise habits. She gestures to some garlic, some eggs, and various cooking utensils.

"I'm making an omelette today. Your cousin Jemma is coming over to visit us today, and I want you to beat the eggs, cut the garlic, et cetera." Auntie Tessa turns back to the stove, where the delicious smell of tomato soup wafts through the air.

I obediently walk over and start chopping up the garlic.

"Are you excited to be a mentor again this year, dear?" Auntie Tessa asks me. I cringe a little at the thought. I only won my Games about two years ago, before President Ivy Rose came along. Therefore, I am very inexperienced at mentoring.

The last tribute I mentored died horribly. And one of the tributes I mentored who actually won was killed by a jealous younger sister a month ago. That event shook the District to it's core. My self-esteem as a mentor has plummeted since then. I stopped trusting my decisions and started to second-guess myself at every turn.

"I guess I am… I mean, why not… right…?" I sigh. I pause as I glance at the garlic cloves.

"Are these garlic cloves supposed to be diced or…?"

"Diced, dear. Just like always."

* * *

 **Vento Kamesan**

Age 31

District 3 Mentor

* * *

Another year, another Tribute to come and go. I've been mentoring for some time, and at this point I've grown numb to the dying screams of the Tributes I mentor. It doesn't really scare me as much as the first time I've mentored.

I sigh and close my computer. This headache isn't going away. Whenever I do anything, I have to plan it out first, or it'll all go terribly wrong. That's what I did in my Games. I spent the days leading up to the Reaping planning out my strategies, which made it easier for me to win.

I'm currently plotting out my mentoring plans. Every year, I adjust it to the tribute chosen this year, the faults of my previous mentorings, et cetera. I suppose it's because I have OCD, but who knows.

"Vento!" my younger sibling bursts into my room, skidding to a stop too slow and knocking over my perfectly organized bookshelf.

"Grande! Why did you do that?!" I cry, rushing forward to reorganize the bookshelf. They cringe as I glare at them. Grande, my younger sibling, stoops down to help me pick up the books.

"Sorry Vento, but mom wants you to be ready for Reaping Day." Grande explains, shoving the books haphazardly into the shelf.

"Those are all mismatched. And I was ready about thirty minutes ago." I groan. Grande shrugs, shoving some more books into the shelf.

"I can't stand it when you're all clean like this…"

* * *

 **And that's it for the second prologue! This prologue is a bit shorter, but the next two prologues are going to be the same length. I don't have a lot of submissions at this point, so please submit a tribute or three! I know I'm a rather slow updater thanks to my first year of high school kicking my butt, but I promise that me and my sister AmericanPi will do our best to make this story a good one. The tribute form is on my profile, and this story is first-come, first-served!**

 **Due to the recent reviews on my Smash Ultimate story, I might actually update that before Prologue three.**

 **Chapter Question: What are your opinions on these Mentors?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOIIII~!**


	3. Prologue 3

**Raiden Seran**

Age 25

District 4 Mentor

* * *

"MOOOMMM! GAMMA IS STEALING MY TOYS!"

"No I'm not! YOU'RE THE ONE STEALING MINE, TORA!" I press my hands harder around my ears, attempting to block out the sounds of the never-ending argument from my two siblings, the barking of Simba, the sounds of a blender in the kitchen, and Rena crying in her crib.

"Noise, noise noise, every day of the year…" I groan, pushing my food away. I'm sitting in my room, eating on my lunch. I sigh softly and stand up. I can't stand the stifling atmosphere around here…

I grab my swimsuit from the closet, write a note to my mother, and open the window opening to the backyard and climb out. The roof is a little slick from the rain, but I slide down easily and land neatly on our garden porch. I then open the side gate and leave my house in Victor's Village.

When the noise of my home here gets to be too loud, I always go take a swim in the nearby lake. Swimming was a big reason that I won my Games, after all. I walk down the road, not really paying attention to anything.

"RAIDEEEENNNN!" Oh dear god. I see an annoying girl running towards me, waving her arms, and completely oblivious to all the attention she's drawing to herself. I want to just run, but instead I slow down and let her catch up to me.

"Yani, what are you doing?" I sigh. Yani bounces up and down excitedly.

"Don't tell me you're going swimming without your childhood best buddy!" Yani cries. It's true. Yani and I have known each other since kindergarten. And she was super good at swimming. In fact, she was the best in our entire district.

I could still remember the times when she would yell instructions at me while I struggled through the waves. I probably would have died by drowning, or the Games, had it not been for her.

"Okay, fine, you can come if you want, but I don't think you have a swimsuit." I sigh. Yani stops in an instant as she realizes her mistake.

"MEET YOU BY THE LAKESIDE THEN!" she cries, speeding away at the speed of sound. I sigh. If Yani got Reaped this year, she'd stand a good chance of winning. She's surprisingly tough, the proof being that she beat up a group of guys who were being mean to her by herself.

"Good luck to you this year, I'll send a silent prayer…" I mutter under my breath.

* * *

 **Lilly Yannah**

Age 27

District 11 Mentor

* * *

"Lil' Yan! You okay?" I blink in the sunlight shining down onto my face. My boyfriend, Garrett's, face stares down at me worriedly. I sit up slowly, disorientated.

"Wha…? Now what in the gosh darn happen'd 'ere?" I groan. Garrett places his hand on my forehead.

"No fever. You just passed out in the middle of the field." he explains. I rub my temple in confusion.

"Was it another hallucination?" Garrett asks. I shudder. Ever since I had won my Hunger Games, I'd been having terrifying hallucinations of both my near death experiences.

One of them was of the District one career boy who tried to ambush me while I was sleeping. I had slashed his throat when he climbed up to my tree.

Once, when I was having that hallucination, Garrett had grabbed me by my shoulders, and I ended up punching him in the face.

The second was when the District Seven boy and I had a standoff. I managed to kill him and escaped with a scarred face.

I truly hated the Games; I hated the injustice that they were. I always had to listen to the horrified cries of the families whose children got Reaped, the responsibility of mentoring, and everything in between.

I never got used to the dying cries of the poor District 11 children that I took under my wing. I always made it a point to visit the families of the Tributes every year and give them my sincerest apologies.

I stand up shakily and dust off my clothes.

"A'm alrigh', sugah. Jus' need ah drink of water... " I sigh. Garrett places a hand over my shoulders gently, guiding me.

"I'm sure your hallucinations will go away eventually. Nothin' some R and R can't fix, righ'?" Garrett laughs. I shake my head. Sometimes I think that they'll haunt me forever.

* * *

 **I tried my best! I really hope that this prologue was up to standard. For the record, I want to make my SYOT on the funnier side, which is why there are so many references XD!**

 **Remember, if you want to submit a tribute, please do so via PM only! More information on my profile!**

 **Chapter Question: What do you think of these two mentors?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOIIIIIIII!**


	4. Prologue 4

**Chrome Emblem**

Age 37

Games Announcer

* * *

"Chrome, you ready for the games this year?" I look up from my book and glance at the door. My partner, Birdie, is standing in the doorway holding a tea tray. I place my book down as they set it on the table in front of me.

"I am ready, but I'm just not so sure about what our new president has planned. Who knows what she has cooked up! Not that I'm criticising her, I'm just curious, you know?" I explain. Birdie nods and they sit down next to me.

"I hear the arena this year is going to be very unique. Something about a mix, you know?" They muse. I shrug as I take a sip of the tea.

"Well, I _was_ given a small hint… By the way, where's Lucy?" I ask. Birdie smiles and points towards the living room

"She's in the living room watching My Lovely Unicorn Kitty. Honestly, by now you'd think that the show would have ended. I think it's on its what, seventeenth season by now?" they laugh. I set down my drink.

"Strangely, that's the hint I was given."

"Wait, what?"

"You see, this morning, I received an email from head gamemaker Zane Python himself. It said the he was instructed by the president to give me a hint, and that hint was My Lovely Unicorn Kitty." I shake my head in confusion.

"That makes no sense. Unless the arena has something to do with Sparkle Lake, it'd have nothing to do with My Lovely Unicorn Kitty." Birdie sighs. I blink, confused.

"What's Sparkle Lake?" I ask, "Is that from My Lovely Unicorn Kitty? Do you watch the show?!"

Birdie glares at me, their face flushing.

"N-no I don't watch the show! Lucy just talks about it a lot is all! I DON'T WATCH IT AT ALL!" Birdie denies. I smile slyly.

"Surrrreee you don't!" I laugh. Birdie punches me lightly on the arm.

"I hope that you have everything ready, Chrome." Birdie teases.

* * *

 **Kotona Orosama**

Age 29

Games Interviewer

* * *

"Okay girl," I say to myself. "This is your first games. You are the Games Interviewer for the first time. You can do this. You-"

"-Can't do this!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM TOKONA!" I screech. Tokona, my twin sister, laughs almost maniacally.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she's gone before I can catch her. Tokona knows how nervous I am about this year's Games. After all, I am the interviewer for the first time this year. I rub my forehead; I feel a migraine coming on.

I've been psyching myself up in the mirror for the past few days. I've watched and rewatched previous interviewers talk to the tributes, practiced public speaking, and so much more.

"Okay, fine. You're gonna do great, sis. I know it!" Tokona encourages, popping into my room again. I roll my eyes. Tokona and I might be identical twins, but we look and act as different as oranges and apples.

"Tokona, please. I'm _trying_ to encourage my-"

"WELL YA DON'T HAFTA DO IT YOURSELF NO MORE!" Tokona screeches, jumping up and down. I groan and push her out of the room.

"Please, Tokona! No!"

"Awww, c'mon Kotona! All I have to do is yell at you a bit and-"

"OUT!" I scream, slamming the door. What a pain. I plop down on the bed and stare at the ceiling for a bit.

 _I wonder what interesting tributes we'll have this year,_ I think to myself.

"Kotona!"

I get up and look out the window. Seated on the tree branch right outside my window is my boyfriend, Kichi. I smile as he hops down into my room.

"You excited for this year's games?" he asks me. I nod slowly; a buzzing feeling of excitement and nervousness is starting to rise in my chest.

"I'm excited all right… just nervous, haha…" I sigh. Kichi pats my head gently.

"You'll do great, Koto-cat. I just know it." he says encouragingly. I blush and instinctively hide my face.

"Thank you, Kichi."

* * *

 **I hope these two were quite interesting! I was playing around with the idea of a fresh Games Interviewer, so here we have Kotona~**

 **Chapter Question: What do you think of Chrome and Kotona?**

 **Remember in your review that I'm still new to the whole SYOT game, so I'm trying my best! Very soon, we'll move into the Reapings and District 1 will be up!**

 **Also, there are still some open slots, so if you could submit that would be great! Remember, you are allowed to submit up to three tributes.**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOIIIIIII!**


	5. District 1 Reaping

**District 1 Reaping**

* * *

 **Midnight Reticello**

Age 17

District 1 Female

* * *

"Keep up!" I yell over my shoulder. My best friend, Janette, speeds up until she's running beside me.

"Fast enough for you?" she pants, delighted at the challenge. I roll my eyes and quicken my pace as we near the finish line: My family's jewelry shop. Janette and I slap the window at the exact same time.

"Exact same time again, you two. And this is your fifth race today! How are you not exhausted?!" Beam groans. I roll my eyes as Beam spins the stopwatch around on a string.

"You train at the academy too. You should be running with us, if anything!" Janette complains. I laugh and pat her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about Janette, Beam! She's just joking, I know it!" I giggle. Beam rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Midnight, you're really going to volunteer this year?" Beam asks. His face shows how worried he is about me. I smile brightly and pump my fists in the air.

"Yeah! I mean, I've been training for _five years!_ Of course I want to be in the Games! And I know I can win, too!" I cry enthusiastically. Janette looks like she doesn't quite believe me.

"... It's because of Infinity, isn't it?" she says slyly. My smile fades a little, but quickly springs back to life.

"No duh! By volunteering a bit early, Infinity will never be able to volunteer! That's karma for rubbing her victory over the volunteer slot in my face!" I laugh. Scarlet, my sister, pops her head out of the store door.

"You know that Infinity will be seriously pissed at you, right? I won't be surprised if she tries to kill you." she says worriedly. I smile brightly to show that I'm not worried.

"I can take Infinity on at any time! But one might say that she'll be… infinitely pissed!" I joke. Janette, Scarlet, and Beam all start laughing. Their smiles make me really happy.

"And I know, I can win these Games for sure!"

* * *

 **Talon Silvervine**

Age 18

District 1 Male

* * *

I stand there in the eighteen year old section, staring up at the stage impatiently. I can't wait for the Reapings. This is it. The year that I'm going to volunteer. Or else I'll never see another chance.

It's also the year I'm going to win. I'm completely confident in my abilities. I can do this for sure. I hear the other eighteen year olds around me whispering. My reputation speaks for itself. No one wants to take my spot, because if they did, I would beat the cr*p out of them.

"Hellooooo, District one!" Daniella Takeyama, our Escort, twirls onto the stage. Dang, I've always thought Daniella was hot. She has _fabulous_ legs. Daniella twirls over to the girl's bowl first.

"Alllright~! Arani Himagachi!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" someone cries from the seventeen-year-old section. A girl rushes up to stage as an enraged screech comes up from the eighteen-year-old section. But wasn't that Infinity girl the chosen volunteer? I take note of the volunteer. She looks tough: reasonably muscular, at that. The dress she's wearing is blinding me, though. Pure white gown, diamond necklace, and ring. My eyes hurt just looking at it.

"What's your name, dear~?" Daniella asks the girl. The girl flashes a bright smile at the crowd, which simultaneously looks determined.

"My name is Midnight Reticello, and I am proud to be the _District One tribute!_ " She yells, emphasizing the last three words. There's a lot of commotion in the eighteen-year-old area, as if someone is trying to get up on stage.

"Nooowww, let's have a boyyy~!" Daniella twirls over to the boy's bowl.

"Kisan Hodora!" she yells.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell, rushing up on stage. I shove smaller people out of the way as I go.

"What's your name, dear~?" Daniella asks me. I try to look as handsome as possible for her. Next to Midnight's eyesore of a gown, my tank top and jeans look very plain.

"My name is Talon Silvervine, and I am the District One male tribute!" I yell. I hope I look both terrifying and handsome. Daniella hops onto the center stage with a ballerina like efficiency.

"District One, let's hear it for your tributes: Talon Silvervine and Midnight Reticello~!"

* * *

 **Midnight Reticello**

Age 17

District 1 Female

* * *

I sit in the Goodbye room, smoothing down my dress. I wonder how much people liked it, and whether or not I should have chosen something happier, like yellow.

"Midnight! Oh, you're going to win, I just know it!" my mother embraces me and showers me with good-luck kisses, clearly emotional. My father follows closely, beaming with pride. Shine, Jade, Scarlet, Beam, and Amethyst, my siblings, pull me into a big group hug, showering me with good wishes and support.

"Good luck out there, Midnight. I know you'll do absolutely incredible!" Janette encourages, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, everyone. I'll be sure to win and return home to you all!" I cry confidently. My family and Janette pull me into one last big hug, and leave, crying out their last good-lucks. I sit back down on the plush couch, ready to relax for a bit and plan, but then…

"MIDNIGHT YOU B****!"

The door flies open and there's Infinity, steaming mad. Her hands are clenched in tight fists, her eyes are like miniature suns, and I can practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

In her defense, she looked quite… interesting. Purple dress, yellow gloves, and multicolored gems for a bracelet. Not the best of fashion choices.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WAITED TO BE IN THESE GAMES?! THAT WAS MY SPOT! MY SPOT! AND YOU STOLE IT! SO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN A SNAP SO I CAN-" Before Infinity can finish her rant, some guards rush in a forcefully drag her out of the room. I can hear her screaming all the way down the hall.

"And may the odds be ever in _your_ favor, Infinity!" I yell after her, laughing.

* * *

 **Talon Silvervine**

Age 18

District 1 Male

* * *

I bounce around in the Goodbye Room, boxing with thin air. I don't really know what I'm going to do in the Games, just that I'm going to win. I barely notice the door opening.

"Whoa, calm down there, Little Macaroni. Don't want you wearing yourself out before the Games!" My brother, Falcon, slaps me on the back, hard. My father stands at the doorway, arms crossed, imposing. But the barest hint of a smile is crossing his face.

"I'm proud of you, son. Now you get out there, and you win, understood? Join the Career Pack if you want, but just don't get attached. They could kill you as soon as they look at you." he growls.

I barely take in his words of wisdom, just nodding to say that I heard. Father and Falcon start walking out of the room.

"Show 'em your moves, Talon! We'll be waiting for ya!" Falcon calls out as the door closes behind them. I stop bouncing around for a second.

 _I hope you're watching, Mom. Maybe you'll come back after I win. And I_ know _that I will win._ I think to myself. I shake the thoughts out of my head. Winning is the only thing that matters. And whoever stands in my way…

...They'll be dead where they stand.

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Midnight was super fun to write, so thank you to 2017tnt for submitting her! Talon is my character, and I really tried to have a little bit of fun with him! I kinda packed this story with plenty of references, so I hope you have a bit of a laugh when you spot them!**

 **Chapter Question: What do you think of Midnight Reticello (D1F) and Talon Silvervine (D1M)?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOOOOIIIII!**


	6. District 2 Reaping

**District 2 Reaping**

* * *

 **Helen Stryker**

Age 18

District 2 Female

* * *

"Hero, Jason, _what are you doing?_ " I say loudly. My identical twin brothers, crouched behind a couple of boxes, cringe. A group of kids, hearing my words, screech and run away. Hero stands up and laughs nervously, trying to play it off.

"We were just… waiting for Jason's crush Hannah to come along… ya know?" he says nervously. Jason punches Hero in the arm angrily.

"Hey! No one was supposed to know about that!" he cries, his face flushing. I cross my arms and tap my foot. The bucket of water balloons they were attempting to hide did not help their case.

"Cut it, you two. You were obviously trying to pelt some more little kids with water balloons. What did they do to you?" I growl. I hit them with a fiery glare that I learned from my friend Pallas. Despite the fact that both my brothers are taller than I am, they cower under my fiery stare.

"Geez, sorry Helen. That stare of yours could cut glass!" Jason cries. I sigh and close my eyes.

"I'm just annoyed that I have to keep an eye on you all the time. Mom wants you home so we can get ready for the Reaping. Today is my big day, you know!" I complain. My brothers look at each other meaningfully.

"Hey, Helen. You know, we've been thinking…" Hero began hesitantly.

"... we don't think you should volunteer for the Games." Jason finishes.

"And why is that?" I growl, letting my voice get dangerously low. My brothers must have picked up the hint, because they back out quick.

"O-Oh, nothing! Haha, we were just, you know! Concerned…" Hero stops as I glare at him again.

"Oh fine. It's just… Helen, you're a lot older than you look. You're also really short. It gives you a major disadvan-" Hero is cut off by a swift punch to the gut, courtesy of my fist.

"I'll have you know that I can handle myself just fine, _dear brother,_ " I say. "Now get up, mom is expecting us."

I hear Hero coughing as I leave the scene. No one teases me for my size. Even if it's my own family.

* * *

 **Victor Worthington**

Age 18

District 2 Male

* * *

I stand in the eighteen year olds section, watching the stage. They're playing highlights of last year's game, as usual. I glance over at the fifteen-year-old section, where Queenie, my sister is standing. She looks at me meaningfully.

 _I know what I'm doing, Queenie,_ I think. Mom and Dad are likely watching, and Czar is probably bouncing up and down in the twelve-year-olds section non-stop. I've trained for these Games my whole life, thanks to Mom and Dad, and I'm going to win them.

 _But what if I don't?_ I shake the thought out of my head. No time for thoughts like that.

"Hello District Two!" Despite the daylight, a spotlight shines onto the stage, revealing our escort, Yuri Kori. He's quite the weird one. He love rollerskating, of all things. He gives us a few lines about the Games, and then skates over to the girl's bowl.

"Alright, Tay Foyasa!" he cries.

"I volunteer as tribute!" a girl who is way smaller than anyone else in the eighteen year old section yells. She walks quickly and purposefully onto the stage, seemingly unaware of the whispers that followed her.

The girl turns around on the stage and glares at the crowd. Her eyes are like living balls of fire that could burn you to death. However, I know that her size could be used to her advantage, and she could be a tough battle.

"What's your name, dearest?" Yuri asks her. She snatches the mic. In an instant, her face changes from fiery determination to a calm and serene look. All of a sudden, she changed from unyielding warrior to an elegant, mature queen.

"My name is Helen Stryker, and yes, I am eighteen years old." she announces. Helen hands the mic back to Yuri.

"Okayy, let's have a boy, shall we?" he yells, skating to the other bowl. Yuri pulls out a slip of paper.

"Steven Stone!" he yells.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I cry at the top of my lungs. There are plenty of cheers, and I think I even hear a few from my parents, as I make my way up to the stage.

"What's your name?" Yuri asks me.

"My name is Victor Worthington, and I'm going to win this!"

Enthusiastic cheers follow my proclamation.

"District Two, let's hear it for your tributes, Helen Stryker and Victor Worthington!"

* * *

 **Helen Stryker**

Age 18

District 2 Female

* * *

"Helen, good luck, alright dear?" my mother says, hugging and kissing me. I push her away in annoyance, because my best friend, Pallas Honor, is snickering behind her hands as she witnesses the scene.

"She'll do great! Not as great as my sons could have done, probably, but she'll win!" my father laughs. I glare at him angrily; he had always favored Hero and Jason over me.

"Good luck, sis!" Hero and Jason cry in unison, squishing me in between a bro hug. Pallas walks forward and gives me a hug, and a few words of encouragement.

"You'll do great, Helen, I just know it!" Pallas says, hugging me tightly. I smile as I pull away.

"Am I forgiven for that time I nearly stabbed you while sparring?" I laugh. Pallas nods, smiling brightly.

"Absolutely!" she laughs. Then her face turns serious. "Helen, do you not have a token?"

I blink. I had completely forgotten about a token.

"Er, no-"

"Here." Pallas unties her favorite hair ribbon and hands it to me.

"Pallas? But… this is your favorite hair ribbon." I begin. Pallas stops me with a pat on the shoulder.

"Think of it as a thank you," she says, "For being my best friend."

Dang it, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't cry.

"I promise I'll return home to you all!" I cry, tears welling up in my eyes. My brother hug me one last time, my mother kisses me on the forehead, and they all leave, calling out their goodbyes and wishing me good luck.

I wipe the tears out of my eyes. Now is not the time for tears. It's time for careful planning. I sit down and start thinking, but when I start thinking…

 _Not again…_ the image is burned into my mind. His dead body, lying on the floor of the alleyway, after I strangled him…

 _Stop. Stopstopstop!_ I drive the vision out. I have to concentrate. I can't let it haunt me.

* * *

 **Victor Worthington**

Age 18

District 2 Male

* * *

I sit on the plush couch in the Goodbye Room, planning my strategy. Judging from what I've seen in the Academy, Helen would be a tough fighter.

"Victor, good luck. We know you can win this year," my father says, gripping my shoulder. My mother nods in agreement. Czar, my little brother, crosses his arms and pouts.

"I should have been the one to volunteer! I'm way better than you are!" he proclaims. Queenie pats him on the head, giving me a look that says, _How am I gonna deal with this kid?_

"You're twelve, Czar. You have your whole life ahead of you. You can just get stronger." she whispers to him. Czar stops pouting for a whole five seconds before going back to being sour-faced.

"Listen, Victor. You have to get plenty of allies. Join the Career Pack, it's safer that way. Just remember that you have to return home, okay?" my mother says. I nod, confident.

"Thank you for the advice, Mother. I'll make you and Dad proud, I promise."

Queenie gives me a quick hug, and they all file out of the room.

Sometimes I wonder how my life would have been different if Mom and Dad hadn't made me train for the Games. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't volunteer. I don't even have friends. They just get in the way of my goals. But maybe having friends wouldn't have been too bad.

 _How am I gonna fit into the Career Pack with my zero social skills?_ I think.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope this chapter was up to standard, I tried my best! Also, thank you to AmericanPi for your editing~**

 **Thank you to goldie031 for Victor Worthington! And Helen is created by me~**

 **Quick note: Helen is eighteen years old. Her being sixteen on the tribute list and the blog was a mistake. The blog will be finalized soon after I get all the tributes.**

 **Chapter Question: What are your thoughts on Helen Stryker (D2F) and Victor Worthington (D2M)?**

 **I'm still waiting on one more submission from someone, so I hope the Reapings will get done fast!**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	7. District 3 Reaping

District 3 Reaping

* * *

 **Aquilla "Quill" Erastothenes**

Age 16

District 3 Male

* * *

I sit in my room, curtains drawn like usual, and a book on my lap. This book is interesting, but then again, most books are interesting to me. I read books to escape from the reality where I have to (shudder) _socialize._

"AQUILLA! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THREE MINUTES! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

I cringe as my dad's yell slices through my daydream. I must have been reading for too long.

I tuck the book under my arm and make my way downstairs. My father stands there, arms crossed and looking annoyed, as always.

"Your friends are waiting in the dining room for you. Today is Reaping Day, remember?" he growls. I nod, neglecting to mention the fact that I didn't remember. I head to the dining room, where my mother is just laying out the plates of food.

"Good morning, Quill!" my girlfriend, Cha-Wei, calls. Her little sister, Niu-Ma, waves at me enthusiastically. Sherlock, my friend and jock of the group, nods while scarfing down a piece of toast. Phileas, my neighbor and friend, nods in my direction and takes a puff of his inhaler.

"Good morning, dude. You ready for the Reaping?" Phileas asks me. My sister, Caria, is too busy reading a magazine to notice me.I groan as I sit down at the table. My mother places a plate of toast and scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Not really. Completely forgot, in fact." I sigh. Cha-Wei laughs and pats me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Quill. You'll be fine!" she encourages. I smile a little. Cha-Wei's encouragement makes me feel a little more confident.

"I'll feel really bad for whoever gets Reaped this year." Sherlock sighs. Phileas nods in agreement, his face somber.

"Well speaking of the Reaping, hurry up and eat. We can't be late." my mother commands. My father grunts to show that he agrees.

"Yes mom." I sigh, eating my scrambled eggs.

* * *

 **Evelyn Letterman**

Age 14

District 3 Female

* * *

I stand in the fourteen-year-old section, shuffling my feet nervously. The Reaping is about to take place, and I've never been more apprehensive in my entire life. What if Calem gets reaped? What if one of my sisters gets Reaped? I don't know what I'd do then.

Dana, my second oldest sister, glances over at me from the sixteen-year-olds section. She gives me a thumbs up. I nod at her to show that I saw.

My sisters, Morgan, Dana, and Nita are loud, proud, and amazing at what they do, which is variety shows. Unlike me. I'm not really talented at anything. My friend Calem keeps saying that I'm talented with computers, but I don't really think so. After all, compared to my sisters, how can I be good at anything?

I look through the crowd, trying to see if I can find my friend Calem. But he's all the way in the seventeen year old section, so I don't see him.

"District 3! Are you ready for another exciting Games?!" Our Escort, Midoriya Kibastuna, rushes up to the stage to yell the words at us. I clap politely; I don't want to seem disrespectful. Mr. Kibastuna walks over to the Boy's bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. I cross my fingers, praying that it isn't Calem.

"Aquilla Erastothenes!" he cries. A boy from the sixteen-year-old section staggers up to the stage. It looks like he's shaking his head at someone. I feel sympathy for him: he looks sick to his stomach.

"And, your name?" Mr. Kibastuna asks.

"My name is Aquilla Erastothenes…" the boy sighs. He looks very pale, but I'm not sure if it's his regular complexion or fear.

"Alright, and now, a girl!" Mr. Kibastuna walks over to the girl's bowl and picks out a name. Then, something happened that I never would have expected.

"Evelyn Letterman!" my heart stops. My knees feel weak. Thoughts start to race through my head, none of them registering completely.

"And what's your name?" I realize that I have walked up to the stage. There are so many people staring at me. I see my sisters, tears in their eyes and hands clasped together in prayer. I see Calem, frozen with shock.

"Evelyn Letterman… Evelyn Letterman…" I mutter, while trying not to faint. Mr. Kibastuna nods and turns to the crowd.

"District three, let's hear it for your tributes: Aquilla Erastothenes and Evelyn Letterman!"

* * *

 **Aquilla "Quill" Erastothenes**

Age 16

District 3 Male

* * *

I can barely register what's happening as two Peacekeepers escort me to the goodbye room. I don't have my books with me. If I did, maybe I'd feel less fearful. The door to the Goodbye Room opens.

"Quill…" My mother gives me a hug, which is new for her. She rarely shows much love around the house. My father gives me a pat on the shoulder for good luck. Caria hops up and gives me a big hug. Tears are rolling down her eyes.

"Quill, take this." My father hands me a beautiful crystal, but before I can take it a Peacekeeper snatches it from me.

"Not allowed. Choose something else." The Peacekeeper growls, dropping to crystal back in my father's hands. My father looks a little flustered, and then he rummages through his pockets for something.

"Okay, I'm sorry you have to make do with this…" he sighs, handing me a small clock hand. I nod; The fact that this came from my home Three is good enough.

"Thank you." I say, giving my family one last hug.

My family leaves, wishing me good luck. Then, the door opens again. Cha-Wei, Phileas, Sherlock, and Niu-Ma rush into the room.

"You should have let me volunteer, man… I would have stood a better chance." Sherlock says mournfully. I shake my head in defeat.

"No. I wouldn't wish that pain upon your family." I explain. Phileas has to take several puffs of his inhaler before he can speak.

"You, you'd better come back to us, okay, Quill? Please listen to your mentor. Just… make sure you come home." Phileas sighs. I nods, giving Phileas a brofist. Niu-ma gives me a hug, crying gently. Then, Cha-Wei comes forward, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"We'll leave you alone… Good luck, man." Sherlock says hastily, giving me a pat on the shoulder. Niu-Ma and Phileas follow Sherlock out of the room. Now it's just Cha-Wei and I.

"If you look at the stars every night, and I do too, we'll still be together in spirit." Cha-Wei murmurs. I nod, not knowing what to say. Cha-Wei suddenly moves closer and kisses me.

We've never kissed this long before. We both know that this might be the last time that we see each other.

"Goodbye, Quill. May the odds be ever in your favor." Cha-Wei gets up and walks towards the door.

As she leaves I hear her crying into her hands.

* * *

 **Evelyn Letterman**

Age 14

District 3 Female

* * *

The room I'm sitting in is very comfortable. Plush chair, crystal chandelier, et cetera. But I barely notice these things, due to the fact that I'm having an internal breakdown.

"EVELYN!" My mother runs into the room and throws her arm around me, tears streaming out of her eyes and words coming out of her mouth so fast that I can barely decipher any of them.

Morgan, Dana, and Nita follow closely, waiting for mom to stop suffocating me before they give me a big group hug.

"Please come back okay, Evelyn! We need your skills!" Nita sobs. I don't really answer; I'm too busy staring at the floor, trying to regain my senses. I just kind of mutter a thank you.

"Evelyn! Snap out of it!" Calem yells, grabbing my by my shoulders and shaking me. I snap back to my senses and find myself emotionless and composed.

"Thank you, Calem…" I say softly, trying not to cry. My mother sits down on the couch, crying into a handkerchief. Morgan sits down next to her.

"Please, Evelyn, listen to your mentor. And come home safe, or at least try to, okay…?" Dana says, clasping her hands together in a sort of prayer. I nod to show that I heard. Morgan takes off the top hat that my sisters use for their variety shows.

"Evelyn," she says quietly, pulling the sash off of the hat, "take this." I take the red sash and run my fingers over it. It certainly has an interesting texture; the smoothness of it switches to a patchwork of stitching due to the times that it tore during their shows.

"Thank you, everyone… I promise to try and return home safe… but I don't think I'm capable enough." I murmur quietly. Calem gives me a quick hug.

"Come on, Evelyn. You're so much more talented than that. I've seen you modify a smoke machine to shoot paintballs before, for goodness's sake!" he laughs. The barest hint of a smile crosses my face.

"Thank you, everyone."

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Sorry it's late; Inktober has been keeping me pretty busy for the past few days. But I hope you all like these two! Thank you to HoppsHungerfan for Aquilla and AmericanPi fo Evelyn!**

 **Chapter Question: What are your thoughts on Aquilla "Quill" Erastothenes (D3M) and Evelyn Letterman (D3F)?**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is so late;; I'm still waiting on a District 4 Male from someone, if they get the chance.**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOOOIIII!**


	8. District 4 Reaping

**District 4 Reapings**

* * *

 **Thetis Baration**

Age 18

District 4 Male

* * *

"Hey ladies~"

I wink at a group of pretty girls, who are passing by. They giggle and blush. Awesome. My friends and I are hanging out near the drugstore, like the cool guys we are. It's the night before the reaping, and we decided to hit up as many parties as we could before I volunteered this year.

Unfortunately, Andreas seems to have overdone it on the drinks again.

"Heyyyyyy guy… why're we standin' 'ere agin…?" Andreas asks, drunk. Lemar facepalms as Andreas then falls over in a dead faint. Trick laughs barely audibly.

"Geez, the reaping is tomorrow, and Andreas is gonna have a hangover…" Lemar groans. Lemar is the dad of our group, always mature and responsible. He can be a tiny bit snobbish at times, but that's only when he's in a bad mood.

"C'mon, guys," I laugh, "Let's get Andreas home and get some more drinks. After all, this is my last night in this District until I come home! If I'm goin' into the Hunger Games, I've gotta live it up now! Of course, I'm gonna win, but hey, no problem with goin' ham on a bunch of parties anyways!" I laugh.

"I don't know, Thetis..." Trick murmurs. Trick was always the shy one. He rarely talks, and when he does, he is always really quiet. He never liked attention or crowds, but we drag him along to the parties anyways. I roll my eyes at Trick's worry.

"Hey man, no worries! I know everything that I gotta do," I say confidently.

I'm a Career, so I trained at the academy for a long time. I just honestly wanted to impress all the girls, and geez, who _wasn't_ impressed by me?! I was strong, awesome, and totally destined to win the Hunger Games!

It's not that I'm a huge supporter of the Games, but I know for a fact that winning will bring me fame, glory, and even more ladies throwing themselves at me. More ladies than there are already. And the money, fame, everything in between… that would be the dream.

"Ugh… I can't imagine you killing, honestly. I hope you reconsider volunteering."

Lemar's voice breaks me out of my daydream of me being crowned the King of the Hunger Games. Lemar is crouched on the ground next to Andreas, who is now muttering in his sleep.

"What? Are you going to help me carry Andreas home or what?!" I sigh as we hoist Andreas up on our shoulders to drag his drunken *** home. Trick looks like he wants to help, but he's kinda weak, so he can't really do much.

"Hah. Reconsider volunteering? Are you out of your mind, Lemar?" I laugh heartily, "Everyone expects me to chicken out. But I'm not. I'm the strong, awesome Thetis Baration! I'll win the games and come home just as awesome as ever!" I laugh heartily. Trick smiles weakly, as Lemar rolls his eyes.

"Besides! Think of all the fame I'd get!" I say. Lemar looks visibly agitated at my statement.

"Is that all you think of? Fame?" Lemar asks. My angry retort is drowned out by Andreas singing in his drunken sleep.

"MooOOn rIVerrrr… WIdeR tHaN a mIIILeeEEeEE…" Andreas mutter-sings, half unconscious. Me, Lemar, and Trick look at one another, trying our best not to crack up.

"Okay! Let's get Andreas home and hit the rest of the parties on this block!" I command triumphantly.

* * *

 **Sky Marina Griffin**

Age 18

District 4 Female

* * *

 _You ready?_

 _You nervous?_

"Of course not! After all, maybe volunteering will…" I trail off, realizing that I'm getting stared at. I give a bright smile to those who are looking at me weird. Shelly and Sheldon are nestled in my pockets, as inconspicuous as a beacon in a dark ocean.

Sometimes, I chide myself when I have these imaginary conversations. Shelly and Sheldon are really just shells with googly eyes glued onto them. But they were also my first craft project!

And… my only friends, too.

I glance over to where my mother is standing. My smile fades. My mother never, and I mean _never,_ pays attention to me. My father is better: he tries to be as kind to me as possible, but he was always at work.

I wanted to impress my mother so she would pay attention to me. I wanted her praise. I wanted her to be proud of me. So I started training in the academy. I worked extra hard to try and become the best in the academy.

So when I was chosen to be the designated volunteer, I hoped mom would at least notice my accomplishment. But she didn't. When I told her, she just nodded, muttered something, and continued working.

So now I'm at the reaping, ready to volunteer. Ready to win, ready to show my mom just how worthwhile I am! Our escort, Mr. Ash I-forgot-his-last-name, is already up onstage.

"Okay District Four! Let's see who's gonna be the very best this year!" He yells into the mic. I like Ash; he's always so energetic. He runs over to the boy's bowl and pick a name out with a flourish.

"Patrick Lightwood!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" someone I vaguely recognize from the academy walks up to the stage with his head held high. The crowd below claps and cheers. I guess they expected him to chicken out or something, because it's louder than usual. I clap with the crowd.

"What's your name, my dude?" Ash asked him. The tribute holds his head up high and flashes a smile at the crowd.

"I am _the_ Thetis Baration! And I am totally gonna win these games!" he yells at the top of his lungs. Ash grins and finger-guns Thetis. I frown slightly. I remember Thetis as being extremely… manipulative. He has a way of getting people to do what he wants.

"And now for a girl!" Ash picks a name out of the girl's bowl with a flourish.

"Ari Nightingale!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell at the top of my lungs. The crowd around me divides as I walk up the the stage with my head held high. I hope my mother is watching.

"What's your name, dear?" Ash asks me, holding the mic to my mouth. I flash two peace signs at the crowd and smile brightly.

"My name is Sky Marina Griffin! I am pleased to be your District 4 Tribute!" I declare. From up here of the stage, it feels like I'm a princess. The crowd below claps their hands and cheers.

"District 4, your tributes this year, Thetis Baration and Sky Marina Griffin!"

* * *

 **Thetis Baration**

Age 18

District 4 Male

* * *

The goodbye room looks cool, but not as cool as me. The couch is red, velvet, and plush. There's that whole crystal chandelier thing too, I guess. But despite all the finery around me, none of it could compare to the star of the room, yours truly.

The door to the Goodbye Room swings open. Seconds later, my vision is obscured by my mother, gushing at me and talking nonstop. I barely manage to glimpse my father and friends come in behind her.

"Oh Thetis, you're so grown up, and you're going into the games! Oh, I just know you'll win, you were always so strong and tough and inherited your father's strength and-" She stops to take a deep breath, "Oh _Thetis!_ " She cries, squeezing me until I can barely breathe. What my mother doesn't know is that half my strength was inherited from her as well...

"Mom, get off… please… I can't breathe..." I choke. In the corner of my eye, I see Lemar, Andreas, and Trick snickering behind their hands. I feel my face getting warmer as Andreas mimics my mother's gushing.

My mother lets go reluctantly. Thank goodness. I thought I was going to die before the Games even began.

"You'll live, I know you will! And you'll be the father of someone even greater! Just like the Nereid we named you after! And we'll name it Hercules if it's a he, and Athena if it's a she-"

"I know you're letting Thetis know all this so he has a motive to win, but that look on his face is telling me that it's having the opposite effect," my father laughs, patting my mother on the shoulder.

In actuality, I was shooting my friends a murderous look as their silent laughter became audible as my mother was outlining her plans for my future. My mother smiles apologetically and retreats, letting my dad clap me on the shoulder.

"Good luck, son. Listen very carefully to your mentor. And try to make friends with your district partner. I know you inherited my good looks," my father advises, giving me a wink. Andreas pretend-gags.

"Good luck again, son!" my mother cries before walking out of the room. My father gives me one last pat on the shoulder and leaves. Once they're gone, I give Andreas, Lemar, and Trick the bird.

"Dude! Quit that snickering!" I yell. My outburst only makes the three of them laugh harder.

" _Oh Thetis, you're so grown up and strong! And you'll be the father of someone more awesome! Oh, and you totally inherited your father's strength-_ " Andreas is cut off as I throw the pillow on the couch at him. It hits him square in the face.

"I still think you shouldn't have volunteered. After all-" I cut Lemar off with a swift punch to the shoulder.

"Come _on_ guys!" I proclaim as I strike a fierce pose, "I am THETIS BARATION! The most awesome of the awesome!" And then I dab.

Everyone in the room groans, and Lemar heel turns and leaves.

"Aww come on guys, I know that meme is dead, but come onnnn!"

* * *

 **Sky Marina Griffin**

Age 17

District 4 Female

* * *

 _Good job, Sky! You did it!_

 _Your mom has got to be impressed now!_

 _And you'll win, too! She'll be even more impressed then!_

 _Yeah! You can do it for sure!_

 _Go Sky! Go Sky! Fly high! Fly high! You can do it, You can do it, Go, go, go!_

 _Shelly please stop._

 _But Sky needs the encouragement!_

"Calm down, guys!" I laugh at the imaginary conversation in my head. For some reason, it was always Shelly, the pink shell, that spoke first in my mind. Sheldon, the blue shell, spoke second. I don't know why that was, it was always that way for me. I guess I was just so desperate for friendship that I never stopped to consider things like that.

The goodbye room was very pretty. A plush red couch, a crystal chandelier, it was all pretty swanky, I'd say. I could see a lot of different ways that it could be improved though. I think I watch the DIY channel too much.

 _At any rate, what do you think of Thetis?_

 _I didn't like him much. Didn't he try to flirt with you once in the academy?_

"I doubt he even remembers that he did that. After all, he flirts with everyone." I roll my eyes. Shelly and Sheldon laugh in my imaginary conversation.

The door to the goodbye room suddenly flies open, and my heart starts pounding. Is it mother? Is she finally going to acknowledge me?

No. Even though I didn't anticipate her, it still made me sad.

"Sky!" My father comes in and throws his arms around me. Mother isn't here, as I had hoped. I feel a small twinge of disappointment in my heart… I'd hoped she'd at least come say goodbye to me. I hug my father back.

"Hi Dad…" I sigh softly. My father gives me a pat of the shoulder. At least my father actually cares about me.

"I'm proud of you, Sky. But please, come home safe, okay?" he murmurs to me. I can only nod. My father gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks out of the room. I slump back on the couch, not expecting anyone else.

"Sky."

I nearly fall off the couch. My mother, Nova Griffin, is standing there in the doorway. Mother was always busy, and never had any interest in me. After all, as a successful businesswoman, she has quite a lot of work to do. Half of me tried to understand; she worked hard to give all of us a good living. But the other resented mother; I wanted someone other than my father, who could not be home all the time, to play with me.

As a battle of emotions takes place in my brain, my mother looks at me with an emotion that I cannot identify.

"Good luck," my mother nods at me. Then she leaves. I'm frozen in place. And slowly, pure dopamine swoops through my brain.

 _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!_

 _THIS IS A MIRACLE! A TRUE MIRACLE!_

 _SHE ACKNOWLEDGED YOU, SKY!_

 _THAT WAS AMAZING!_

"YAAAAAYYY!" I scream in ecstacy.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this took so much time, but I really wanted to get this out before winter break. There were a lot of problems, as seen in my status update, but I got it done for you guys!**

 **Thank you to** **santiagoponcini20 for submitting Thetis!**

 **Chapter Question: What are your thoughts on Thetis Baration (D4M) and Sky Marina Griffin (D4F)?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **PS. I'm sorry about Thetis**


	9. District 5 Reaping

District 5 Reapings

* * *

 **Anna Watt**

Age 12

District 5 Female

* * *

"Isaac? Are you up there?" I call softly. It's early morning in the orphanage, and Isaac is probably already somewhere in the rafters.

Isaac is my best friend, and he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We're both orphans stuck in the same orphanage, with bad education and barely enough food to sustain us. I guess that we just stuck together because just because.

One thing's for sure, Isaac sure can climb. He's aided by the fact that the orphanage is so rundown, there's plenty of wood and debris lying around to give Isaac a boost.

"Isaac!" I call a little louder this time. Still no answer. I don't want to speak up too loudly. Miss Orbach, the woman who runs the orphanage, might get mad at me. In fact, now that I think about it, I barely speak up at all.

I wish I was brave enough to yell louder in the morning when Isaac was doing something dangerous. I wish I could speak up against Miss Orbach when she was yelling at the rest of us. But I can't. I'm too afraid.

"...Isaac? Are you there?" I call one last time.

"Yeah, I am. But look what I found!" his voice finally answers me from up above. I watch Isaac scramble down from the rafters and use a piece of broken ceiling to cushion his fall to the ground. He's holding a dusty marble in his hand.

"Oooh, a marble! I wonder how it got up there?" I wonder, staring at its dusty surface. Isaac shrugs and holds it up to the light. The early morning sunlight gleams through the marble, making its dusty surface look more clean.

"We can clean it, and then play with it. That'll be cool." Isaac says. Then he smiles mischievously.

"Or, use it to trip up Miss Orbach…"

"Isaac..." I murmur. Isaac laughs to show me he's joking.

"Just kidding! I would never do that! After all, she'd probably starve me for a few days if I did. Not that we're being fed well anyways…" Isaac mutters under his breath. His mischievous smile fades.

"Yeah… I guess…" I mutter under my breath. Isaac smiles suddenly and pats me on the head.

"Cheer up, Anna! We can still have fun with a single marble!" he laughs. I smile slightly.

"Provided we survive Reaping Day." I say pessimistically. Isaac looks at me seriously.

"I know that we'll get through it okay? Someday we'll get out of this orphanage, and we'll live a happy life together, like I promised you." Isaac gives me a big hug.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, I found something special in the rafters, and it's for you!" he smiles his big, bright smile that always lights up the room.

"Really? For me? What is it?" Isaac sticks out his tongue at me.

"Not today! For your birthday next week!" He gives me another big hug. "So that we can celebrate another year closer to our dream!"

I can feel my face heating up. For a long time, about since I was five, I've had a crush on Isaac. We were both dropped at the orphanage at about the same time, and we've stuck together ever since. Isaac always cheered me up when I got sad, and shared what he had with me.

I think that the more time I spend with him, the more I'll like him. It's a strange thought, because I'm only twelve, but I still have that feeling in my heart which won't go away, no matter what I do.

"O-Okay…" I murmur softly.

* * *

 **Capper Wren**

Age 18

District 5 Male

* * *

It's a freezing cold morning. And yet they're still going to keep going with the Reapings. Couldn't they have at least postponed it? I mean, a guy like me can't have too much exposure to the cold. Bad for my skin, ya know?

My best buddy Cameron is shivering next to me. He's funny and really nice, but his puns are just terrible. We're both wearing the nicest things we have, but even those are full of holes. We all work hard in the power plants every day to make money for all of us, but it's never really enough; we're always hungry.

I catch the eye of Abyss in the crowd. She's like the mother of our group, and this is her, Cameron, and I's last Reaping. She looks half relieved, half worried. I suppose she's worried for the other three alley kids.

Handel is at the Reaping for the first time. I can't see him in the twelve-year-olds section, but I'm sure that he's terrified. Ursula, who is fourteen, can be seen through the crowd. And Yarrow, who is sixteen. She's pompous for sure, but it's thanks to her that I learned how to smooth-talk my way out of anything.

"District 5! Welcome~!" Our escort Uki twirls onto stage. I never liked Uki that much. I might be a ladies man, but neon green hair and over-sparkly outfits just kill my eyes. And also, what's with that weird high-pitched voice she's got? It's like nails on a chalkboard. Cameron shoots me a sly look.

"Caps, if we ever get enough money, the first thing I'm gonna do is get us all some sunglasses for Reaping Day." his comment pitches us both into silent laughter.

"Alright! Ladies first, as usual!" Uki hops over the the girl's bowl and pulls out a name.

"Anna Watt!"

There's a scream from somewhere in the twelve-year-olds section. Half of me wants to breathe a sigh of relief that it's none of us, but there's still one half of the Reaping to go.

The guards converge on a small girl, dragging her up to the stage. She's crying and shaking uncontrollably as they plop her onto the stage. I feel bad for her, especially when Uki crouches down next to her and pats her head.

"There, there, darling~ Now, _watt's_ your name?"

That was probably the worst pun that I'd ever heard. And I'm best friends with Cameron. The poor girl doesn't answer save for her sobbing, so Uki shrugs and stands up. She twirls over to the boy's bowl and pulls out a name.

"Capper Wren!"

My heart stops. Cameron immediately makes a move to raise his hand, but I shake my head at him. Composing myself in an instant, like the smooth guy I am, I walk through the crowd to the stage, smiling smugly.

Even though I'm shaking inside, I climb the steps without shaking in the slightest. Yarrow taught me a little too well. I can see the other alley kids, eyes wide with terror. I can see above everyone else; all their eyes are on me.

"And what's _your_ name, dear?" she asks, shoving her mic in my face. Dear god her hair is blinding me. I flash a smooth smile at the crowd, not letting my fear show.

"The name's Capper, Capper Wren. Hope y'all are havin' a lovely day~"

I imagine that several girls just swooned somewhere in the crowd. Maybe the others will tell me if that's true. Who knows. Uki twirls to center stage and addresses the crowd below.

"District 5! Give it up for your tributes: Anna Watt and Capper Wren!"

* * *

 **Anna Watt**

Age 12

District 5 Female

* * *

There's a moment in everyone's life when they realize that they're falling. That they're falling down into a deep, dark hole, with no bottom to the hole in sight. Sometimes, there's someone falling with you. It makes the fall more bearable, because you know someone is feeling the same things as you.

And then suddenly the person is gone. And you can see the bottom, and your death is apparent. But you can't do anything about it. You can scream and thrash, but you can't escape the fall.

This is what I feel now, crying uncontrollably, as the Peacekeepers drag me to the Goodbye Room and plop me down on the sofa. The sofa is very comfortable, but it's the only thing I can register as my eyes are blurry with tears. I barely hear the door burst open.

"Anna!" Isaac runs into the room and gives me a hug. I hug him back and bury my head into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Isaac pats me gently on the back, murmuring comfortingly.

"It's okay Anna, it's okay…"

I slowly calm down, and eventually my sobs subside. Isaac holds my hands in his, staring at me straight in the face.

"It's going to be okay, Anna. Listen to your mentors, okay? They have some good advice for you. Make as many allies as you can; they'll keep you safer than if you're alone." I nod a little, wiping some tears out of my eyes. Isaac smiles weakly.

"Hey Anna, they have some good food in the Capitol, eat a bunch of it for me, okay?" Isaac pulls something out of his pocket. It's a faded yellow ribbon.

"I was gonna save it until your birthday, but… I'd better give it to you now." Isaac clumsily ties the ribbon into my hair. It's far from perfect, but it's thoughtful of him. A sudden thought crosses my mind; it's now or never.

I lean forward and kiss Isaac on the lips. Isaac stiffens for a second, then he gently places his hand behind my head. When I pull away, some of my tears are gone. I smile weakly at Isaac, because he's blushing furiously.

"A-Anna-"

"Time's up."

The guards burst into the room. I reluctantly let Isaac go as the guards come closer.

"Stay safe, Anna! You can do it!"

It's the last thing I hear before the doors to the Goodbye Room slam shut.

* * *

 **Capper Wren**

Age 18

District 5 Male

* * *

Well, you know what they say. Guys like me are just a little too handsome to live sometimes. Honestly, the goodbye room is real awesome. Is this how the people in the Capitol live? Velvet couch, crystal chandelier, and a bunch of other sweet goodies. I wouldn't put it past Cameron or Handel to try and nick something.

"CAPS!" the entire group of alley kids comes into the room. Cameron and Ursula tackle me, almost knocking the couch I'm sitting on over.

"Woah, woah guys! You gotta calm down!" I laugh. Handel is clinging tightly to Abyss's ragged skirt, tears in his eyes. Ursula and Cameron are clearly trying not to cry. Yarrow has her face turned away, clearly trying to seem dignified, despite her tense shoulders, which clearly betray how she really feels.

"Capper, what am I gonna do without you, buddy? You've been my best friend since forever!" Cameron cries. I lean back on the couch, flashing them all a smile and trying to seem unconcerned.

"It's not like my fate is sealed just yet. Ask Yarrow to teach you some smooth-talk, man. It's how I got the three jobs that I work at, ya know?" I advise. Yarrow turns her head.

"I believe you were the one who followed me around for several days, begging me to teach you how I talked my way out of trouble. I even remember you crying." Yarrow says. Cameron and Ursula forget their tears and burst into laughter.

"Now now, Yarrow. That's all in the past, no?" I say smoothly. Abyss looks at me seriously.

"Now is no time for that, Capper. We'll be working some extra jobs from now on. Listen to your mentor, okay? I know you're really… sarasmatic, I think is the word? Use it to your advantage. Do your best to come back to us." Abyss's advice is wise, so I don't argue.

"Oh yeah! Capper, here. Take this." Cameron hands me something. This is…

"Guys, but- you can't!"

"We want you to have it, Capper. It's the most precious thing we've ever owned, and we want you to have it." I stare at the two tiny shining buttons in my hand. These buttons were dropped by someone a long time ago. We were disappointed when we found out that they were only plated gold, but the shine they seem to emit gives us hope.

"It's to remind you that we're waiting for you, and that the hope of the Alleyway Kids lies with you." Yarrow murmurs. I slip the buttons into my pocket with an ache in my heart.

"Thanks, everyone."

Suddenly, the guards burst into the room.

"Time's up," one of them growls. Yarrow lets out a shriek of protest as they begin to escort my friends out of the room.

"Unhand me, you brute!"

It's the last thing I hear before the door slams shut behind them. For the first, no, the second time in my life, I feel truly alone.

* * *

 **WELLL. Finals are approaching and I'm doing this. Wish me luck everyone TAT.**

 **Thanks to** **Randomperson1818 for Anna Watt. I hope you liked the personality I gave to Isaac too.**

 **Now wish me luck on finals, as I'll be working on something else for a while.**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOIIIII!**


	10. District 6 Reaping

District 6 Reapings

* * *

 **Alvino "Vino" Thornton**

District 6 Male

Age 12

* * *

"Vino!"

I jolt awake in surprise. Propping myself up with my elbow, I rub my eyes blearily as the curtains around my window are thrown open.

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's Reaping day and mom wants us downstairs. Damara is already downstairs."

I blink the crust around my eyes away to see Christ framed in the blinding daylight.

"Yeah, okay, Christ. I'm up." I sigh. Christ beams and slaps me on the back.

"Hurry downstairs or mom's gonna make me call you again," he laughs before leaving my room. To my annoyance, he leaves my door open. I get out of bed and close it before putting on my clothes.

"VINO! HEY! YOU UP THERE?!" I hear a yell coming from my now-open window. I run over to see my best friend, Holly, squinting up at me from the pavement below. Like me, she's wearing the nicest things she has, although her pale yellow dress is tattered.

"Hey Holly! I'll meet you at that place later to bring you something, okay?!" I yell down. Holly gives me a thumbs-up to show me that she heard me before running off down the street.

When I get downstairs, I see that my mother is already serving everyone oatmeal. My father is hiding behind his morning paper. Christ waves at me and Damara stirs her oatmeal without much interest.

But despite this peaceful breakfast scene, I can tell how tense everyone is feeling. My father is usually very loudmouthed, but today he's very quiet. My mother's hands are shaking as she places down a bowl of oatmeal in front of me, and I realize that she has included extra toppings for each of my siblings and I. Christ's usually bright smile seems forced, and even Damara seems a little off. But I can't really tell with her; she doesn't show much emotion anyways.

"Eat up, Vino. I want you to have a full stomach today before we go to the Reapings," my mother says to me. Once she turns her back, I scoop up the strawberries and blueberries, hiding them in a plastic bag. I'll give those to Holly later.

"You kids kill some time until the Reaping, okay?" my dad says from behind his newspaper. Damara stands up and walks off to her room. Christ runs out the door, probably to go see his many, many friends.

As for me, I hide the plastic baggie inside my jacket and quickly exit the house. After making sure that I'm not being followed, I head to where Holly is waiting for me.

"Oooh! Strawberries!" Holly immediately cries when she notices my bag. I smile and hand her the baggie, watching her eagerly open it.

Holly and I met quite a long time ago; I found her stealing food from someone. I surprised her and we got into a fight, but I realized how desperate she was. Back then, she was incredibly thin, and her clothes were tattered.

I took pity on her and took her in, but she had to get out of the house when my parents came home. I knew they wouldn't like her.

"I'll see you at the Reapings today, okay?" Holly tells me when she's finished. I roll my eyes.

"I hope neither of us are Reaped." I say. Holly laughs, but her usual cheerful laugh feels empty.

* * *

 **Comet Irwing**

District 6 Female

Age 16

* * *

I stand in the sixteen-year old section next to my best friend Leaf. As always, highlights from last year's Hunger Games are playing on the screen. The both of us wince every time someone dies.

I wish the Hunger Games didn't exist. Leaf feels the same way, but neither of us can do anything about it, no matter how desperately we wish we could. I glance over at Leaf, who has her hands clasped together, probably praying to a God for my sister, Willow, and her sister Flight for our lives.

My entire family, rather, my adoptive family, and Leaf family are all devout Christians, or whatever is left of the religion. But truth to be told, I don't believe that there is a God up there. After all, if there was a God somewhere up there, would they let us all suffer like this? The only two people who know about my beliefs are Leaf and my adoptive sister, Willow. They promised that they would keep it a secret.

Leaf and I just happened to sit next to each other in school and many religious events, and we just kind of clicked. We both want to be doctors someday, so we study together with Willow. She also wants to be a doctor, so she follows us around a lot.

"Weren't those some lovely clips from last year?" our escort, Madoka last-name-I-forgot, walks onto stage and smiles brightly at us. Leaf and I both think that Madoka is a little odd.

She looks much younger than twenty years old, and she has pink hair with bright purple ribbons. She always holds a cat plushie, which is currently white. It's a different color every time we see her.

"Okay everyone, how about a boy first?" she asks with a big smile that none of us return. She skips over to the boy's bowl and picks out a name.

"Alvino Thornton!" a part of the crowd in the twelve-year-old section clears as a scream comes up from someone. At first, the boy doesn't move, but as the Peacekeepers converge on him, he finally starts moving.

"Poor kid…" Leaf murmurs as the boy shakily walks up to the stage.

"What's your name?" Madoka asks kindly. Even from all the way from the back of the crowd, I can see the tears in the boy's eyes.

"A-Alvino Th-Thornton… b-but everyone c-calls me Vino…" The boy gives the crowd a shaky smile. Madoka smiles sweetly and strolls over the girl's bowl. At the very least, she _almost_ avoided the boy's stream of vomit a second later. Madoka looks a little shocked, but she quickly dumps some water on her dress and plucks out a name from the girl's bowl.

"Comet Irwing!"

"No!" Leaf gasps, whirling around to face me. Everything around me freezes. I can barely breathe.

 _I'm going to die._ I think. But as the realization settles in, I find that I am strangely at peace with it. I give Leaf a sad look and walk through the crowd, which parts around me. Everything moves at a dreamlike pace, until I am standing up on the stage.

I can see Willow in the thirteen-year-olds section, staring at me with horror in her eyes. I can see my adoptive mother and father crying in the parent's section. I can see Leaf with tears leaking out of her eyes, shaking her head as if refusing to accept it.

"What's your name, dear?" Madoka asks me, breaking me out of my dreamlike trance.

"Comet Irwing." I say steadily. Madoka smiles as she walks to the center of the stage, her cat plushie swinging in her arm.

"District 6, meet your tributes, Alvino Thornton and Comet Irwing!"

* * *

 **Alvino "Vino" Thornton**

District 6 Male

Age 12

* * *

Even though it's such a nice room, I can't even sense where I am. I can't believe that I was Reaped. My heart is hammering out of my chest.

Even so, I don't think I've ever felt more embarrassed than when I vomited on the escort. I probably won't get any sponsors now.

"VINO!" Holly practically kicks the door down and tackles me, knocking me off the couch.

"Ow! Holly, get off me!" I cry. Holly loosens her grip somewhat, but she still clings onto me, sobbing.

"Er… friend of yours, Vino?" Christ just walked in with my mom, my dad, and Damara. I see tears in both my parents' eyes. Christ is smiling, but it looks forced. Like usual, Damara shows no sign of emotion.

"Yes," I say automatically, while pushing Holly off of me. The second I say it, I realize that saying it may not have been the best idea. Christ and my parents look surprised, and even Damara raises her eyebrow a bit.

"That's… surprising," Damara says, her voice flat. I roll my eyes and glance ot Holly, who's looking a bit confused. My father places his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen here, Vino. Listen closely to your mentor. Don't be… impulsive with your answers to the interview questions. Try to get as many allies as you can, okay?" my father has never looked more scared.

The moment he steps back, my mother throws her arms around me, sobbing.

"Oh Vino my baby! It's outrageous if I could go in instead of you I-"

"It's okay, mom." I say, embarrassed. I have the distinct feeling that Holly is holding in a laugh. My mother steps back, tears welling up in her eyes as she weeps.

Christ slaps me on the back, as if he doesn't know what else to say. Damara nods at me slightly. At last, Holly steps forward one more time.

"Vino, take this," she murmurs. Holly hands me a ball of solid mud. Once again, I see Christ raise his eyebrows.

Holly and I often make mud balls to play with after it rains. It entertains us, and if one breaks, we can always make another. This one is smaller than the ones we usually make, but it'll do.

"Thanks Holly," I murmur as I slip it into my pocket, "I promise to keep this safe." Holly shakes her head at me.

"Silly, it's just a ball of mud. You can make a new one if it breaks," she says.

"Time's up!" the peacekeepers call from outside. Holly, my father, my mother, and Christ give me one last hug (Damara shakes my hand) and they leave.

"Good luck Vino! Stay safe!" I hear Holly yell before the door closes. I roll the small mud ball around in my hands. It makes me think of the times when I didn't have to worry about this.

* * *

 **Comet Irwing**

District 6 Female

Age 16

* * *

My mother, Sasha Driver, fell in love with a very bad man, who eventually became my biological father, Jaguar Klaus. My father was the leader of a criminal organization known as TigerClan who terrorized District 6 for years.

When a team of detectives finally brought him and his organization down, my father was given the death penalty for his crimes. It happened when my brother, Hawk, and I were just four years old.

My mother didn't want us to live under his shadow. She didn't want us to be judged by society for what our father did. So before she went into hiding, she gave us up to my new father and mother, Misty and Liam Irwing.

They are very religious, and she encouraged me to believe in their God as well. But I didn't believe. I'm always scared about what will happen to me if I told my family that I didn't believe in God.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door to the Goodbye Room opening.

"Comet…?" Misty, Liam, and Willow walk into the room.

"Hello mother, father, Willow." I say calmly. I don't know why, but I feel at peace with the idea that I will die. My adoptive mother embraces me tightly, hands shaking slightly.

"It's going to be okay, Comet. You believe in God. If you believe in God until the very end, you will find peace in Heaven." Misty's voice is slightly muffled. Willow sobs and holds Liam's hand, burying her face in the fabric of his pant leg.

"God will forgive your lineage, Comet, I promise you," Misty continues. I realize that if I'm going to tell my adoptive family that I don't believe in God, now would be the best time. Or else I might never get another chance.

"Misty, Liam…" I begin, "...I… I don't believe in God!" Misty draws back, her face displays a look of clear shock.

"I-I never did! A-after all… I just find it hard to believe! No one has ever seen Him, right? A-And, how does one being have so much power! And even so, why does He allow such terrible things like the Games to continue! I just don't get it! I-I just…" my voice falters. Misty is angry, I can tell. I look over at Liam, who looks just as shocked. Willow is staring at me wide-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry, mother, father. I promise! I promise to be a good person until the end, even if I don't believe in God! I'm really sorry! I-"

"Comet." Misty places her hand on my shoulder, "It's alright." I pause and look up at her, surprised.

"I am disappointed that you did not tell me, but I forgive you." Misty gives me a hug.

"Do your best, Comet. Even if you don't believe in God… I hope that you will find peace wherever you go."

My adoptive family leaves, leaving me feeling slightly stunned. I didn't expect it to go so smoothly.

"Comet!" Leaf runs into the room. After a quick hug, Leaf presses a small parcel into my hands.

"I'll miss you, Comet, I really will," she murmurs, "I know that you refuse to kill anyone. I know that you don't want to cause harm."

"I'm sorry, Leaf-"

"It's okay, Comet, I understand."

Leaf waves goodbye when it's time for her to go, leaving me with the small parcel. I sit back down onto the velvet couch, assuming that Leaf was the last visitor today.

"Comet." I look up in surprise at my mother.

"Moth-" my mother clasps my hands in hers.

"I am proud of how far you've come, my daughter," she murmurs, "You can survive. Fight and kill _anyone_ who gets in your way, my daughter." I stare at my mother.

"Mother…. I… don't want to."

"What?" mother looks at me, surprise in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I'd rather die than become a monster." I explain. My mother looks confused. Then she sighs.

"Very well, Comet. I'll miss you. I suppose this wish of yours is because of Hawk?" she asks. I wince at his name.

Hawk had gone to jail for plotting with former TigerClan members to bring TigerClan back. I had known about Hawk's plan, but I was too scared to report him. It wasn't until Leaf encouraged me to do so that I did.

My mother gives me a hug and a proud but sad smile.

When it's time, the doors close at last, sealing my fate.

* * *

 **UUUUUUGGGGHHHH SCHOOL HAS MURDERED MEEEEE**

 **Okay, now that I've finished this, I'm going to write the next chapter of Smash Whodunnit, because I've wanted to for some time. Also, we decided to just delete the blog, since** _ **someone**_ **jumped out the window on that one.**

 **Thanks to** **santiago poncini 20 for Alvino "Vino" Thornton!**

 **And also to my sis for Comet Irwing**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOIIIIIII!**


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey, so I've lost my motivation to write for this story anymore BUT!

My sister, AmericanPi (you can find her on my bio) will rebooting the story on her own page!

You can still find me at (remove spaces): . . c o m

I write for MHA now (which I honestly know more about than hunger games)

Sorry, and seeya later! I'm off to start a new journey!


End file.
